


Tell me what you find

by imzoe_fuckit



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mind Reader, Mutant Powers, Sexual innuendos, Supernatural Elements, Telepathy, and the tomlinson family is just mentioned, liam and niall each have like one line, telepath louis, zayn isnt in this at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 15:11:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5590969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imzoe_fuckit/pseuds/imzoe_fuckit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
      <em>Harry wanted to kiss Louis. He wanted to kiss Louis, and Louis couldn’t get it out of his head. He didn't mean to peek into his new friend’s head, but he was tired, and Harry woke him up at eight a.m. on a Sunday. Harry was talking some shit about needing help with studying for the physics test the next day, and Louis was trying to focus on his words, but he maintains that he’s not really a person until after eleven.</em>
  </span>
</p><p>Louis can read minds, and Harry figures it out much quicker than he was supposed to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell me what you find

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on this for a while and decided to come back to it. I have so many unfinished fics it's just dumb.
> 
> I don't specify ages, but I imagine them at like 17 or 18 I guess.
> 
> The title is from Read my Mind by The Killers.
> 
>  
> 
> Russian translation: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4077373/10586029

Usually Louis can shut most of them out. Usually it’s just a little bit of concentration in the morning to put up the walls and then he’s good for the day, unless someone is thinking particularly hard or directly at him. Usually. Sometimes he isn’t focused enough or is under too much stress to keep any of the walls up, and he feels like he’s drowning in voices.

 

Louis’ head was pounding, and the day was only half over. With his head down and earphones in, Louis tried to navigate the school hallway and turn his music up loud enough to cover the noise in his head. It wasn’t really working as well as he hoped.

 

**_…party at the beach this weekend with…_ **

 

**_…lit test is on chapter eight; I’ve only made it to…_ **

 

**_…football tryouts. Dad’s gonna kill me…_ **

 

**_…cheating on me…_ **

 

**_…pizza day in the…_ **

 

The music couldn’t go any higher anymore, but at least he could only hear fragments of thoughts. When Louis got to his next class, he didn’t look up from his seat in the back. With his forehead resting on his arms on top of his desk, Louis tried to focus on the lyrics in the song. It worked for a few seconds until he realized he was actually listening to someone else singing the song in their head.

 

Louis sat up and looked to his left where the perpetually empty desk was occupied by a boy he didn’t recognize. The boy looked startled for a second once he had Louis’ attention on him, but he quickly recovered.

 

“I love that song,” he commented.

 

It must have been turned up louder than Louis had thought. He nodded to the statement that he heard more with his mind than he did with his ears. The boy’s voice was the same as the one he thought in, which Louis had figured out a while ago wasn’t always the case. He had heard English people think with American accents and vice versa, as well as people with thoughts much deeper or higher than their speaking voice.

 

The boy’s train of thought was mostly a mess of him wondering whether he should introduce himself, ask for Louis’ name or just stay quiet.

 

“‘M Louis,” he decided for the boy.

 

“Harry.”

 

Louis nodded again. He also learned more about Harry in the next few moments of his thoughts invading Louis’ head than he figured the boy would ever tell him. It was a jumble of anxieties about his first day, thoughts about his family and the friends he left behind, and admirations of Louis’ cheekbones. He probably would have blushed about that last one, but it had been a while since he had any reaction to embarrassing things other people thought.

 

Louis peeked at Harry from the corner of his eye and found him looking around the room nervously with his bottom lip stuck between his teeth. He was taking in all the students and nervously wondering which ones he could talk to and which he shouldn’t. Harry noticed the assignment list on the board for the week and was then nervous about how he would catch up in the class. The boy was just a big ball of nerves.

 

Before he could talk himself out of it, Louis was pulling his earphones out and turning to Harry again. “Hey, if you need any help with the class, I’ve actually been paying a good amount of attention this semester.”

 

Harry looked taken aback at the offer, but smiled widely anyway. “Thanks, I might actually take you up on that.”

 

Louis knew he would, so he nodded once more before sticking the earphones back in.

 

***

 

Harry wanted to kiss Louis. He wanted to kiss Louis, and Louis couldn’t get it out of his head. He didn't mean to peek into his new friend’s head, but he was tired, and Harry woke him up at eight a.m. on a Sunday. Harry was talking some shit about needing help with studying for the physics test the next day, and Louis was trying to focus on his words, but he maintains that he’s not really a person until after eleven.

 

Harry was talking a mile a minute, and the words were sort of blurring together. Louis hadn’t put his usual mind-wall up yet, and Harry’s thoughts just slipped into his head without him meaning to give them any attention. He was expecting anxieties about school and his social life, like the usual thoughts that run through Harry’s head when he accidentally tunes in. He was not expecting Harry to be composing sonnets about his bed head and how cute he looked in his oversized sweats and jumper.

 

It was harder to focus on what Harry was saying out loud the rest of the day than it usually was. Harry never really stopped thinking about kissing Louis. His thoughts may have moved onto more appropriate subjects for a study session, but the other thought was always there just in the back of his mind. Harry’s thoughts were so loud, Louis didn’t even have to poke around in his head to find that thought waiting behind the others; it was practically screaming at him: **_Kiss me! Kiss me! Kiss me!_**

 

Louis was perfectly aware of how much he had been staring at Harry’s lips all day. It was kind of hard not to when images of Harry kissing him were being shoved into his mind whenever he let his little self-control slip. Harry did have nice lips.

 

“Louis?” Harry tried to get his attention with his head slightly tilted to one side.

 

Louis shook his head like he was trying to physically remove the thoughts from his mind, “Yeah?”

 

Harry gave him a hesitant smile, “I asked about number seven, and you just kind of stared at me.”

 

“Sorry,” Louis coughed out. “I’m still a bit tired. No normal person actually wakes up to study before noon on a Sunday.”

 

Harry let out an indignant noise that wasn’t too far off from a bird’s squawk, “I’m sorry if I want to pass this class.”

 

“Yes, but couldn’t you pass it after the sun actually comes up,” Louis teased, full-well knowing the sun had been up for hours when Harry woke him. “How can you get your head in study mode before procrastinating for at least a couple hours after waking up?”

 

**_I’ll show you what my head can do._ **

 

Louis let out a quick high-pitched squeak, and he’s not sure where it came from. The innuendo wasn’t even a well-crafted one, but it still caught him off guard. It seemed to have caught Harry off guard as well.

 

“What’s wrong?” Harry asked him.

 

“Uh,” Louis stuttered. “Nothing. I just realized I have to go.”

 

Louis was already finished packing his things when Harry finally responded, “Um, okay. I’ll see you tomorrow at school.”

 

“Yeah, tomorrow,” Louis said, about to walk out of Harry’s bedroom.

 

**_Louis!_ **

 

“Yeah?” Louis turned around quickly and asked.

 

Harry was looking at him with the same tilted head expression he had been before, like he was trying to figure out a complicated math problem. “Never mind,” he said after a few moments.

 

It wasn’t until Louis got home and collapsed backwards on his bed did he realize he answered one of Harry’s thoughts out loud.

 

***

 

Louis was sure Harry had to be doing it on purpose. There was no other explanation for the amount of dirty thoughts directed at Louis that ran through the boy’s head, other than him being a typical teenage boy. But still, Louis was tired of having to excuse himself in the middle of a conversation or having to deal with inopportune stiffies in school.

 

Harry must watch a lot of porn or had a lot of experience because the thoughts Louis heard were very graphic, to the point that sometimes thought-up images also flitted over into his mind. Those were the times he definitely had to go calm himself down in the bathroom.

 

Louis was just glad Harry couldn’t also read his mind because it would make for some awkward study sessions if Harry knew how affected Louis was by his thoughts. They were already awkward enough.

 

He definitely wasn’t against partaking in any and all the fantasies that played out in Harry’s head on a daily basis. The boy was hot and funny and sweet, but Louis had a rule about dating: he didn’t do it. It was hard enough to have a normal relationship without one person being able to hear whatever the other was thinking whenever they wanted, and whenever they didn’t. It especially wasn’t an option when he didn’t feel comfortable telling anyone about his secret. So, for now, Louis was content with wanking in the bathroom immediately after Harry leaves his house.

 

The two of them were sitting on the grass in the school’s courtyard during free period with two other friends Harry had made since starting at the school, Niall and Liam, and Louis was actually having an okay day. He hadn’t failed the pop quiz in history, which obviously he wouldn’t since he just had to peak into his teacher’s head for the answers, his lunch wasn’t just stale chips and a shitty PB&J like usual, and he had been able to block out 95% of the school’s thoughts.

 

**_What are you doing this weekend, Lou?_ **

 

Louis wasn’t looking at Harry, instead he had decided to recline on the grass and stare up at the clouds, which in hindsight probably wasn’t a good idea.

 

“I’ve got to watch Daisy and Pheebs while my mum takes Lots and Fiz to the mall or summat on Saturday,” Louis answered Harry without looking at him.

 

Louis didn’t even realize his mistake until Liam asked him what he was talking about. Louis propped himself up on his elbows and looked at him with raised eyebrows.

 

“What do you mean, ‘What?’” Louis asked him.

 

“You just randomly started talking about your plans on Saturday, mate,” Niall said.

 

Louis froze for a second before turning his head to look at Harry, who had his eyebrows furrowed like he was trying to figure out a particularly tough maths problem. When Louis met his eyes, Harry’s brow smoothed out, and he smirked. Louis then realized what had happened and was only freaking out a lot.

 

“Uh, right,” Louis stuttered, not looking at Harry anymore. “I was just thinking to myself, and I guess it slipped out. Didn’t even realize.”

 

Liam looked confused but decided not to question Louis’ story.

 

Louis got up from the grass and brushed off his pants, “Well, lads, I’m going to hit the loo before class. I’ll see you all later.”

 

Louis practically rushed out of the courtyard without looking at anyone, especially not Harry, who he could still feel staring at him.

 

He actually decided to stop into the bathroom to splash some water on his face and try to pull himself together. That was the second time he had accidentally answered one of Harry’s thoughts out loud. It had never happened to him before Harry came into his life, and he really needed to regain his grip on his mind reading shit. If he wasn’t careful, someone was going to figure him out eventually. Louis had seen the X-Men movies enough to know he didn’t want that to happen.

 

The bathroom door opened while Louis was splashing another handful of water onto his face. He knew it was Harry because for some reason the universe hated him, and he couldn’t figure out a way to completely block his thoughts out today.

 

**_Louis?_ **

 

Louis smirked while looking down into the sink still. He had a very strong feeling Harry knew or at least suspected about his gift and was trying to get him to confirm it. Louis knew better this time and didn’t answer the thought.

 

“Louis?” Harry asked him out loud.

 

Louis grabbed a paper towel to wipe his face and turned to face Harry while leaning back against one of the sinks.

 

“Yes, Harold?”

 

Harry didn’t say anything, just looked at him like he was some frog he was dissecting in biology. Louis didn’t want to be the one who backed down, so he continued to hold the eye contact.

 

**_You’re very pretty, you know?_ **

 

Again, Louis didn’t say anything to answer the thought, but he must have had a slight reaction because Harry’s eye lit up, and he smiled wide.

 

“I knew it!” Harry said.

 

Louis threw out the paper towel he was still holding for some reason and put his hands on his hips in what he hoped was a casual stance.

 

“Knew what, Harry?”

 

**_You can read my mind._ **

 

Louis continued to stand with his hands on his hips and stared at Harry. He wasn’t going to react this time; he just wasn’t.

 

“Are you not going to tell me what you know?” Louis raised his brows at Harry.

 

Harry’s smug look faded a bit, and he looked uncertain when just a moment earlier he was so sure. He perked up after a few seconds like a light bulb had just popped up over his head, and Louis didn’t like the look.

 

Louis didn’t know what to expect, but Harry literally screaming in his thoughts didn’t come up as an option, but Louis figured it probably should have with what he knows about Harry.

 

Louis winced at the volume of the thoughts suddenly invading his head and knew immediately he was fucked.

 

Harry clapped for himself a couple times like an excited seal.

 

“I can’t believe that worked!”

 

Harry was way too happy about the headache he had caused for Louis’ liking.

 

“Yeah, congratulations, now I’ve got to go find some paracetamol when I thought today was going to be the one day a week I get without having to deal with a headache.”

 

Harry frowned at Louis’ tone, “I’m sorry. I just had to know I was right.”

 

“Good job, you were right. I can read minds. Do you want a gold star or something?”

 

“Actually, I’d like you to go out with me Saturday after your mom and the girls get back?” Harry asked him with a smile.

 

Louis almost choked on nothing, “What? Like a date?”

 

Harry nodded, “Yeah. I mean it can’t be that much of a surprise. I’ve been coming on to you for weeks now.”

 

“Not out loud, and I try not to pay attention to people’s thoughts if I don't have to. It’s kind of an invasion of privacy, don’t you think?”

 

“I don’t mind,” Harry shrugged with a smirk. “So, Saturday?”

 

Louis groaned at how cool Harry was being about all of this. He really couldn’t be that perfect.

 

“I kind of have a rule about dating, as in I don’t.”

 

“Why not?” Harry pouted a bit.

 

Louis wanted to laugh, “Well, Harry, think about what you just learned about me and tell me how I’m supposed to have a relationship with anyone.”

 

A look of realization crossed Harry’s face before he smiled at Louis again, “I really don’t care that you can hear my thoughts, Lou. I wouldn’t keep anything from you anyway.”

 

“Why is this so important to you?” Louis asked.

 

“I really like you, so I’d like to take you out on Saturday, and then more dates after that and hopefully make you my boyfriend, but that might be me getting ahead of myself.”

 

“Maybe a bit.”

 

Louis thought about it, really thought about going out with Harry, and found that the thought made him quite happy. He couldn’t help the smile that made its way onto his face.

 

“Yeah, I’ll go out with you, you idiot,” Louis said.

 

The bell rang to signal the end of lunch, and Louis grabbed his bag from where it was sitting on the sink. When he turned around, Harry was smiling widely at him again.

 

“What?” Louis asked him.

 

Harry shrugged again, “Nothing, just happy.”

 

“Whatever, weirdo.”

 

Louis was about to walk out of the bathroom to go to his next class when he got bombarded with a quick succession of very sexual images starring him and Harry. He froze with his hand on the doorknob and heard Harry laugh from behind him.

 

**_You know, I think this mind reading stuff is going to be really fun._ **

 

Louis couldn’t really disagree with that.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah.
> 
> A couple things
> 
> Louis doesn't know or care where his ability came from, or if there are other people like him.
> 
> and this is the first thing with supernatural elements I've finished so be nice.
> 
> let me know what you think.
> 
> -Zoë


End file.
